


拆礼物

by RinDay20



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 贤旭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinDay20/pseuds/RinDay20
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 7





	拆礼物

“想好要什么生日礼物了吗？”  
“啊，礼物什么礼物，你就是我的礼物”

直播完以后，娇娇金厉旭并没有回家，醉酒的金厉旭脸红红的，靠在曺圭贤肩上念念叨叨着，凑近一听却一直说着：“圭圭，生日快乐”“好喜欢圭圭”“圭圭超好”一些奇奇怪怪的话。  
曺圭贤无奈地笑笑，抱起金厉旭轻轻放到自己的床上，吻了吻金厉旭的唇，想着要不今天放过他了，正准备离开的时候，金厉旭的醉意却好像都消失了，眼角含泪地拉住了曺圭贤。  
“圭圭不拆礼物吗？”  
衣服是什么时候在地上的两人也不知道了，曺圭贤压在金厉旭身后，金厉旭柔软的腰被他握在手里，细细碎碎的吻落在金厉旭背上。曺圭贤笑：“我们灵九终于开始吃东西了，腰都软了好多呢，今天也一定是吃饱了的吧。”金厉旭被压得结结实实，两只手腕被曺圭贤一只手压在头顶，他只能说道；“呀！曺圭贤你...！”曺圭贤把他翻过身，在金厉旭锁骨处吸了一个小印，下床不知道鼓捣什么去了。  
过了一会儿后，曾经出现在李赫宰和曺圭贤身上的彩带却出现在了曺圭贤手上，他上床抓住了金厉旭的手腕，揉了揉，边绑住金厉旭的手边说：“灵九啊，这才是礼物该有的样子。”  
先前的温柔消失殆尽，曺圭贤粗暴地在金厉旭身上啃咬着，颈项处更是布满了红痕，像是要把金厉旭吃掉一样。金厉旭想到两人也是很久没有做了，便也纵容着他，低低地呻吟着。直到曺圭贤含住了金厉旭的一颗乳头开始重重地啃咬吮吸的时候金厉旭的声音才忽然提高了。  
“啊——”  
“嘘，小声一点，李赫宰在旁边呢。”  
曺圭贤捂住金厉旭的嘴，金厉旭只能呜呜的哼着，眼角不禁掉下了几颗小珍珠。  
曺圭贤轻轻吻着金厉旭的眉眼，一根手指在后穴打着圈，金厉旭颤抖着又开始哼。  
曺圭贤不再捂着金厉旭的嘴了，他伸手把拴住娇娇金厉旭的蝴蝶结彩带给解开，说：“我要拆礼物了。”  
一根手指进去的时候，金厉旭一颤，异物感让他感到很大的不适，但他还是想到要让曺圭贤好受一点。第二第三根手指进入得很顺利，金厉旭一直哼哼唧唧着，让曺圭贤心痒痒，想赶快把这个小妖精给再次吃透。曺圭贤可对金厉旭这具身体熟的很，即使很久没做，他还是准确的找到了金厉旭的敏感处，在穴内捅着，一阵又一阵的快感涌上来，明明是冬季，金厉旭却觉得自己快要热死了。金厉旭的呻吟又高了起来，但还是带了些克制。看到差不多了，曺圭贤在旁撕开了一个套的包装，金厉旭却拉住他：“唔...你快进来，不要戴了，又不会怀孕。”  
曺圭贤听到此话眼睛一红，看着眼前被蹂躏到落泪的金厉旭，施虐的欲望一下涌了出来，伏在金厉旭耳边，热气洒在金厉旭的耳内：“那今天让灵九怀孕好不好？”  
没等金厉旭回答，粗大的阴茎就一下插到了底，金厉旭发出了餍足的呻吟声，后穴紧紧包裹着曺圭贤的巨物。  
“好大……唔……曺圭贤你怎么这么大……”  
曺圭贤吻了吻金厉旭红红的脸，抱怨道“还不是你冷落了我太久，我太想你了。”  
曺圭贤握住金厉旭的腰，开始慢慢地抽插着，细细碎碎的呻吟从金厉旭嘴里漏出来，知道顶到一处后，忽然拔高的声音提醒着曺圭贤，曺圭贤忽然将金厉旭捞起来面对着自己，狠狠地向那处顶着，金厉旭轻颤着泄了出来，曺圭贤轻笑着捧住金厉旭的脸，朝着发出声音的拿处吻了下去，呻吟被堵了回去，金厉旭扶住曺圭贤的肩膀回应着。分开的时候金厉旭都快没气了，曺圭贤却抽插地更狠，仿佛要把金厉旭给肏坏掉。金厉旭实在受不了了，张口哀求道：“圭圭……不要了……慢一点……”  
曺圭贤却完全不听他的话，把金厉旭翻了个身，又用后入的姿势进入了他，每一下都顶到最深处，金厉旭不断求饶，“太深了……不要了……”可曺圭贤却不放过他。  
“灵九难道不舒服吗，灵九明明都舒服的又硬了，却要我慢一点。”  
“呜呜……舒服……曺圭贤你慢一点……”  
“不可以，今天可是我的生日呢，你可是我的生日礼物。”  
金厉旭不知道说什么了，干脆不再回答曺圭贤，可曺圭贤却越加粗暴，像是不知足似的疯狂抽插着，次次都顶在敏感处，双人床也快被压地受不住。金厉旭逐渐被顶的失去了理智，灭顶的快感使欲望占据了他的大脑，他像飘在云间，而曺圭贤就是那带着自己走的风。一些荤话开始从金厉旭嘴中泄出。  
“唔……不要了，好舒服……”  
“圭圭……深一点……”  
“呜呜呜呜曺圭贤……快要坏掉了……不要了……”  
曺圭贤泄第一次的时候，金厉旭已经泄了三次了，后穴里都是曺圭贤的精液，而曺圭贤又一直不出来。  
“曺圭贤！出来！难受！”  
“不是说了今天要让灵九怀孕吗，灵九今天跑不掉了……”

最后结束的时候金厉旭已经晕过去了，曺圭贤的确做到了让金厉旭“怀孕”，金厉旭整个肚子都被射满了，鼓鼓的一小团窝在曺圭贤怀里睡了。


End file.
